Banana Split
by Between The Lines
Summary: "Academics is the one place where I could excel and be my own person..." He looked away from Zack's gaze, for once realising his brother was actually listening and taking in his words. "...and not just...Z-Zack's nerdy brother." Set during "Goin' Banana's". Brotherly love, where the twins comfort each other. Short one shot that's worth it;) Will make you smile:)


**So, I just watched the "Goin' Banana's" episode from The Suite Life on Deck for the first time, and the brotherly moment between Zack and Cody at the end just made me go all warm and fuzzy inside. And I knew, that this one shot at 3am just _had_ to be written and posted, despite the likely hood of many mistakes.**

**It's just my version of it, emphasising the moment between the twins.**

**It's my first Suite Life story, so keep that in mind as well:')**

**Disclaimer: If _only _I owned Dylan and Cole Sprouse. I will keep on wishing.**

* * *

**Banana Split  
Between The Lines**

Cody struggled underneath his brother's hold, wriggling angrily beneath him. He couldn't believe Zack was trying to blame their current predicament on him! At least _he _wasn't the one in the banana suit.

"Me? How is it my fault that you're unable to write a term paper?" Cody shouted, rolling over on top of Zack with a burst of strength. He grabbed hold of Zack's wrists like he had done to him.

"It's not that I'm unable! It's just that it wouldn't have been as good as one of yours." Zack replied, trying to avoid his brother's bananas hits. He pushed Cody off him, sitting up tiredly. Cody stayed half laying half sitting, the suit making it impossible to move.

"It's not always easy being compared to you." Zack finished, watching as Cody struggled. What was the point of trying academically when he knew he was constantly going to be compared to his 'top of the class' nerdy twin?

Cody frowned at Zack's rare use of honesty and emotion. "How do you think I feel?" Cody began, meeting Zack's confused and upset gaze hesitantly. "You've always been better at sports and girls and...had more friends than me," Cody forced his head out from the suit, fed up of feeling restricted and silly. "Academics is the _one _place where I could excel and be my own person..." He looked away from Zack's gaze, for once realising his brother was actually listening and taking it in. "...and not just...Z-Zack's nerdy brother."

Zack stayed silent for a moment, examining his brother's face before looking to the ground, shame overwhelming him. "I didn't know you felt that way."

Cody's gaze lifted, thinking back over what Zack had said. "I didn't know you felt that way either."

Another pause, and for a moment Zack could actually feel some of Cody's pain...what he could have been through these previous years, feeling like he was being out shined in everything that a teenage boy would want to do well like athletics and popularity. Zack sighed. "I'm sorry man."

"Me too." Cody replied, struggling to stay sat upright. Zack noticed, placing two firm hands either side of him and lifting him up into a standing position. He pulled him into a hug, despite the awkwardness the costume was creating. They stayed in the embrace for a moment, both needing the comfort.

Zack was the first to pull away, and Cody followed suit. "You know," Zack began, looking Cody up and down, his banana costume completely deformed from the scuffle, "at least next time write about a fear of beanies or something. It would make everything a lot easier."

Cody laughed, blushing slightly as he looked down at his banana suit. He hadn't realised quite how embarrassing it was. "Yeah well..." He started, shuffling awkwardly. "I guess I'm just going to have to help you with future term papers so you don't find the other paragraphs I wrote." He said, looking up at Zack shyly. Then he quickly realised that maybe Zack would want to prove something and do it on his own and he'd probably made everything a whole lot worse. "Or-or you could just do it on your own if that's what you want." He added nervously.

Zack smiled Cody, patting his shoulder – or at least, where it looked like his shoulder should have been. "Sure buddy, I'd like that. And then I could teach you this _awesome _new move I learnt on skateboard." He added excitedly.

Cody laughed. "I think I'll just watch from the sidelines." He smiled, knowing that despite how much he wanted to be like Zack, they both had different qualities and almost 'equalled' each other out in a way...like simultaneous equations in math, or a balanced neutralisation equation in chemistry. They didn't need to be the same at everything, because when they were together they could do practically anything.

Cody bit his lip, imagining how cheesy Zack would find that if he could know what he had just thought, and how he'd roll his eyes and complain that he was acting like a girl. But, as Zack took hold of his small wrist and led him out of Mr Blanket's room he didn't care, because he knew he'd always have him.

* * *

**So how was it? I know, cheesy ending. Shh. It's late...early.**

**Reviewers will be eternally loved, just like my love for Zack/Cody and Dylan/Cole brotherly fluff. Which is a lot. :)**

**Stay awesome,**

**-Between The Lines**


End file.
